Long Live The Evil Snow Queen
by R. A. Hillis
Summary: Elsa's in love with the ice harvester Jackson Overland, but she must keep their relationship hidden from everyone except her sister Anna. But because of Anna's fault, Elsa's going to lose everything. She starts loathing her sister but she feels guilty about it. Will she be able to let go of her resenment, or will her darkest feelings turn her into the Evil Ice Queen everyone fears?
1. Dreams of a far-off land

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Jack Frost, they belongs respectively to Disney and Dreamwork. **

**After trying to publish this story for THREE DAMN TIMES, I finally understand how HTML works on this site! Yay!**

**Anyway, as many of us know, Elsa was originally meant to be the villain of Frozen, until Disney changed the plot. I bet everyone tried to imagine what would've happened if she actually was the villian, and this story is my personal view about it. Also, this story is probably gonna be a crossover in the next chapters, I am not going to reveal with what though, (bets are opened xD) but don't worry if you're not in the fandom you're going to understand the plot of the story anyway. Unfortunately you're not going to see badass Evil Queen Elsa anytime soon in this story, it will be a slow transformation...**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Long Live The Evil Snow Queen**

**Chapter 1: Dreams of a far-off Land**

Once upon a time, in a Kingdom named Arendelle, there were two young sisters named Elsa and Anna. Elsa, the older sister and heir, was sitting on the garden bench, enjoying the summer breeze while reading a book. She was wearing a short-sleeved lilac empire-gown, and her long black hair was braided in a French braid, as she always used to keep them. She was a beautiful girl, the fairest of the Kingdom in fact.

"Elsa!" She raised her head from the book to see her younger sister Anna, age 14, running towards her. She smiled at her little sister who hugged her tightly.

"Anna, where have you been? Your gown is all muddy." Elsa asked.

"I went horseback riding. I haven't been riding since forever, I was so excited I forgot to change in my equestrian clothes, eh eh. " Anna shrugged, apologetically. Elsa rolled her eyes at her, giggling, as her sister sat next to her.

"Hey Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?" She just loved to play in the snow, and even in the middle of summer she was able to do so thanks to her sister special ability: she could use magic to create ice and snow!

"Here? " Elsa asked, looking around with a bit of concern. They always used to play in their bedroom, or in the ballroom when their parents were asleep, but ever outside the castle.

"Yes! " Anna answered, excitedly.

"I don't know Anna… Mom and Dad don't want me to use my powers outside the palace… or inside, for that matter." She said, bitterly. Their parents were very keen on keeping Elsa's magic a secret. They were never allowed outside the gates nor people were allowed in, except at the balls, and in those occasions, Elsa were forced to wear gloves, to control her powers since they could become out of control when she was stressed.

"I think they never forgave me… for what happened when we were little…" Elsa looked down, as she recalled that painful memory. The cover of the book she held in her hands became to freeze.

"Oh Elsa…" Anna gave her sister a side hug, resting her head on her shoulder. As Elsa felt her sister's warmth, she calmed down and the ice slowly disappeared. Anna knew love was the only thing that could help her sister control her powers, but it seemed like her parents just wouldn't understand. When the sisters were little, Elsa accidentally hit her sister in the head with her powers, and since then they made her wear gloves and told her to conceal her powers and control her emotion. Anna knew their parents meant well, but the whole "conceal don't feel" thing only made things worse for Elsa.

"Don't say that… they love you, they will always love you. And that accident happened almost teen years ago. I never once blamed you, why would they?" Anna tried to reassure her.

"It' just… sometimes… I feel like their colder with me than with you. "

"They're just stricter with you because you're going to be the Queen someday, but it's not like they love you less. " Anna reassured her, stroking her back gently.

"I guess you're right…" Elsa said.

"Of course I am! " Anna said, getting up. " And now, since you don't wanna build a snowman, how about you come horseback riding with me? C'mon, it will be fun!" She said, shaking her sister's arm.

"Fine " Elsa said, putting her book aside and joining her sister.

"Yay! " Anna exclaimed, placing a kiss on Elsa's cheek.

"But I'm going to change and you're coming with me

"Okay! " Anna said enthusiastically, hooking their arms together as they headed to their dressing room.

* * *

After two hours of horseback riding, the sisters were bringing their horses back to the stable. "That was so much fun! We should go riding together more often! " Anna exclaimed, happily. "Definitely!" Elsa agreed. "Maybe the next time you should invite me too" The two sisters turned around to see the figure of a boy with brown hair, blue eyes and dressed in a dark blue cloak entering the stable. "Jack! " A huge smile spread across Elsa's face. She ran into his arms, which were waiting her opened wide. "You're back! I missed you!" She said. "I missed you too " Jack said, holding her tight. Anna coughed, and the two separated from each other. "I'm obviously being the third wheel here. So I'm gonna go…" She walked toward them and placed a kiss on her sister's cheek. "I'll see you tonight at the ball Elsa, don't be late! " "Sure. " She said chuckling. "Bye! " Anna waved he hand at them and then she left. "So… shall we go? " Jack asked, offering her his hand. Elsa nodded and took his hand, and together they sneaked out of the castle's gates by a secret passageway Elsa and Anna discovered when they were respectively 12 and 9. Elsa could never forget that day: the day she and her sister met Jackson Overland for the first time. He was an orphan, and after he lost his baby sister years before, Anna and Elsa became like family to him. But Elsa was the one who stole his heart.

They walked for half an hour before arriving into a meadow full of forget-me-not flowers, Elsa's favorites. And there, just near the Oak, there was Jack's house. It was a small house, but for Elsa it was the most beautiful and welcoming place of the world. Not even the castle's gates made her feel safe and sound like Jack's house did. She remembered all those times when her sister and her used to play with Jack in the meadow, and all those summers when they used to play with snow inside that house, to escape the sultry hot of july and August. And when they grew up, there were nights Elsa used to sneak out the gates and that house would've become her and Jack's love nest.

Jack and Elsa took shelter under the big Oak shadow, hand in hand. "How is your work doing? " Elsa asked, curious. "Pretty good. With the money I've earned from my last journey I hope I won't have to leave again anytime soon." Jack worked as an ice harvester, and his job caused him to be away from Arendelle for days, sometimes even weeks, but the thing that made him go forward was knowing Elsa was always waiting for him at Arendelle.

"Jack, you know it, if you ever need- "

"Elsa. " He cut her off.

"I told you, I'm doing fine. "

I wasn't the first time Elsa offered him an economical help, but he always refused it, saying he could take care of himself. But the truth was that he didn't want her to think he wanted to be with her just because she was a Princess. He loved her for who she really was, he was the only person beside her sister who really knew her and the only person beside his family who knew of her ice powers. Elsa took his face in her hands, looking straight into his eyes.

"Jack listen… I now why you don't want my help. You want to prove me you love me for me and not for my title or my riches. But you don't have to prove me anything " She said stroking his face gently.

"I know you love me for me, just as I love you for you. " She said, giving him a wholehearted smile. He warmingly smiled back at her, holding her hand.

"Oh Elsa… " He moved a lock of her hair away from her face, then leaned forward to kiss her passionately. When they separated, Elsa laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Jack encircled his arms around her small figure, resting his chin on the top of his head, while she snuggled in his chest. She just loved laying against him; feeling the beats of his heart, chuckling as he fiddled with her braid or played with her hair the rare times she let them loose. She felt safe into his arms; his warmth was the most comforting thing in this world for her, beside the one of her sister. She was in heaven. A place to forget about all her worries, even just for a moment. But then reality set back in, and then she remembered that the more the years went by, the less they had possibilities of staying together. Sometimes she just hated being a Princess. A tear rolled down her cheek, Jack could feel her body temperature suddenly dropping, like it always used to when she was sad, or scared, or upset. He dried her tears wit the back of his fingers.

"What's wrong, Snowflake? " He asked, caressing her head.

" There's a ball at the palace tonight… my parents are going to introduce me to that Prince of the Southern Isles." She said with a broken voice.

"Oh…" Jack was shocked. Elsa already told him that her parents were arranging her a marriage with one of the Princes of the Southern Isles. He knew this was how things worked between royals, but he just couldn't understand. It didn't make any sense! How could someone get her daughter engaged to a man she didn't even know?

"I can't believe they're actually serious about this! " Elsa buried her face into his chest, sobbing slightly, while some snowflakes slowly began to fall.

"T-they are serious… I-I'll be married within a year! " She said, shaking.

"No, you won't. " Jack said, firmly.

"W-what? " Elsa gazed at him, puzzled. Jack got up and helped her back on her feet,

"We'll be far by then. " He told her, taking both her hands in his.

"W-what are you saying? " She asked, wide-eyed.

"Why don't we run off, Elsa? We can start a new life somewhere new! Where nobody knows us! " He said, shaking her hands eagerly.

"A place where nobody knows that I'm a Princess… where I'm not expected to do as I'm told… " She said, smiling at the life that for a moment seemed hers.

"Exactly! We can get marry and start our own family!"

"That would be a wonderful life… but… I can't leave my sister alone, she still needs me, and I need her. " Elsa looked down. She really wanted to go with Jack, to start a family with him far from Arendelle, but she could feel her heart breaking just at the thought of leaving her sister forever.

"You don't have to answer me now Snowflake. " He caressed her cheek gently.

"Look, tomorrow I'll take the first ship to Corona. "

"You're leaving already?! But why? You just got back! And you said you didn't have to leave anytime soon! " Elsa protested.

"I know, but I've got a friend in Corona who owes me a favor. I'm pretty sure that if I ask him, he'll help me find a job and an accommodation. It'll take me at least two weeks to settle there, in the meantime you'll have the time to think about my proposal. What do you say? "

"I will think about it. But if you're leaving tomorrow, we're spending the night together." She said, smiling.

"You're a bad, nasty girl " He teased her, poking her forehead with his index finger. Elsa rolled his eyes at him.

"I wonder who turned me into a bad girl. " Then they both laughed.

"I'll see you tonight after the ball then " Jack said, before taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately.

* * *

"Elsa! Finally! I was starting to worry! " Anna exclaimed, as she saw her sister out their bedroom door. She threw her arms at Elsa's neck, holding her tight. "Oh Anna, let me look at you! " Elsa said, pulling away from the hug to look at her sister closely. She was wearing an aquamarine off-shoulder dress, with a wide gown adorned by lace and sparkling crystals. "You look beautiful! " She exclaimed, smiling at her baby sister. She was growing into a beautiful young woman. "Thank you! Now let's get you ready, you'll see, you'll look even beautifuller- uh, I mean, _more beautiful_ than me! " She said, excitedly, taking her sister's and dragging her inside the room. " Wait, what is _that_?" Elsa asked, surprised, when she saw a dress on her bed. She approached it and touched the light fabric. It was a pink strapless dress, with a wide gown, made of the finest silk. Next to it, lied a pair of white elbow-length gloves.

"Mom brought it here just before you arrived, she wants you to wear it at the ball tonight. " Anna shrugged, apologetically.

"But…! But I wanted to wear my blue dress! The lace backless one! " She protested.

"I know, that's exactly what I told her, but she said that it didn't fit for this occasion. "

Elsa sighed. She couldn't even decide what to wear. She was 17 and her mother was still picking her dresses. Even Anna, who was younger than her, could pick her own dress for the ball. But then again, she wasn't the heir, and she didn't have to look pretty for her fiancée. Just the thought of calling fiancée a man she didn't even know made Elsa sick. "Gee, I hate this color… " She said, resigned. Anna gave her a side hug, stroking her back gently.

"You'll look gorgeous anyway Elsa, don't worry. You could even come to the ball with your equestrian clothing and being the most beautiful of all anyway. " Anna tried to cheer her up.

"That's not the point Anna. I just wish I could decide what to wear, and who to marry! " She bursted out, moving some steps away from her bed and from her sister. Snowflakes started to fall, while she tried to hold back tears.

"It's about Jack, isn't it? " Anna approached her sister and clutched her arm. Tears started rolling down Elsa's cheeks.

"I don't know what to do Anna! " Elsa started sobbing uncontrollably. She lied her head on Anna's shoulder, searching for comfort in her little sister's arms.

"There, there… " She held her closely. "You really love him, don't you? " Anna said, soothing her back.

"Yes…! Yes I love him so much! " Elsa calmed down a little, the snowflakes ceased to fall, even though a thin jacket of snow already covered the spot beneath their feet.

"Elsa, I know it's complicated, but I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, if you just told mom and dad about your feelings…"

"No! " Elsa abruptly pulled away from the hug.

"They can't never know. If they knew, they would keep him away from me forever! "

"You can't know that, maybe they will understand. I you don't tell them, you will never know. "

"I can't take the risk. I just can't. Please Anna promise me you will never tell them, or anybody. Never! No matter what! " Elsa placed her hands on Anna's shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Promise me!" Anna could tell from her expression that she was dead serious.

"I won't tell a soul, I promise." She said, drying the tears from her sister's cheeks.

"Thank you Elsa" smiled warmingly at her, her eyes full of gratitude.

"Now dry those tears, it's time to get ready! I won't allow you NOT to have fun this night!" Elsa chuckled; her sister was always so cheerful.

"You'll see, there will be other occasions for you to wear your blue dress" Anna reassure her, while she took her riding clothes off.

"You know, you don't have to wear the gloves if you don't want to" Anna handed her the pink dress

"Mom wants me to wear them because she knows I'll be nervous this night, and you know what happens with my powers when I can't control my emotions. And I'm so upset right now I could cause a snowstorm in the blink of an eye. Look at that mess over there." She pointed the spot where they were hugging before; It was covered in snow, which was slowly starting to melt.

"Can you imagine it though? The faces of the guests if it started snowing inside the ballroom!" Anna said, ad both bursted into laughs.

"Will you help me tie the corset?" Elsa asked "Sure!"

"You know if Jack were there, I bet he would probably start a snowball fight!" Anna said, making her sister giggle.

"Yeah, he is that kind of guy." "There you go!" She said as she finished tying Elsa's corset.

"Thank you." Elsa approached her bed shoved on the white gloves. "Once the ball ends, I'm staying with him tonight." She said with a dreamy far-off look, while tying her hair into a high bun.

"You guys should be careful though. One of these days you could find yourself with a bump, Elsa. Mom and Dad won't be too happy if that happened, you know what they think about sex before marriage." Anna said, concerned. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her precious older sister. "Don't worry sis, I know what I'm doing." She said, squeezing Anna's cheek. She wasn't concerned about getting pregnant. After all, inside, she already knew what was going to say to Jack once he returned from his journey. Soon they were going to be wife and husband and live happily in a far, far-off land, so a pregnancy would have been more than wanted from both of them.

" Let's get going Anna, the guests will be arriving soon."


	2. Same old songs, just once more

**Disclaimed: I do not own Frozen or Jack Frost, they belongs respectively to Disney and Dreamwork (Do I have to write the disclaimer at every new chapter? O don't remember)**

**I recommend you read this chapter hearing to this beautiful music **** watch/?v=_coAoOAnJQw**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Long Live the Evil Snow Queen**

**Chapter 2: Same old songs, just once more.**

The crystals adorned chandeliers enlighted the wide ballroom as the guests were dancing to a joyful ballad. When the music stopped, all the guests looked in the direction of the thrones, were the King and Queen were standing, as they knew the rules were about to make an announcement.

"Thank you all for being here tonight." The king began.

"It's a great honor and a pleasure, to present to you tonight our beautiful daughters, the Princesses of Arendelle, Elsa and Anna!" The Queen announced, while Elsa and Anna entered the ballroom arm in arm. The crowd clapped and cheered, the majority of them never saw the princesses before and they were amazed by their beauty.

Elsa couldn't help but notice that near the Orchestra there was a piano, but no pianist where in sight.

"Why is there a piano with no pianist? "Elsa whispered to her sister.

"Who cares? Let's go dance!" Anna grabbed her sister by the wrist and pulled her to the center of the dance floor. Elsa decided not to worry about it to much for the moment, and just enjoying the merry waltz and the company of her sister.

"So, what are you planning to wear tonight? "Anna lowered her voice tone so only she and her sister could hear what she was saying.

"What do you mean? I'm already wearing this…"

"No, silly! I mean after the ball! You're not going to go to Jack like this, are you?" Anna chuckled.

"Well, after being away for so much time, I don't think Jack will pay much attention to what I'm wearing…" Elsa stepped closer to her sister and then whispered into her ear. "He'll take it off of me as soon as I step into his house"

Then they both giggled.

"Elsa, dear!" The sisters stopped dancing as they heard the voice of their mother. She was with their father and a young man they didn't recognize. Elsa swallowed, as she knew who that boy was. Nervousness started rising from within her. "May I present to you Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Her father, the King, said.

"My lady" He said, as he bowed down. He was older than her, two years at least, and had auburn hair and green eyes.

"P-princess Elsa of Arendelle" Elsa tried hard not to stammer, as she presented herself and bowed down. She noticed he was wearing a white and red suit, with silver epaulettess and white gloves. It was almost like his outfit where made to match her own. But how could he know what she was going to wear? Then she remembered; it wasn't her who choose the dress she was wearing. Both Hans and Elsa's parents were scheduling their lives in every small details. The thought sent shivers down her spine

"And I'm her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna said, bowing down, in her usually cheerful tone. Then she clutched her sister arm. She was always so clingy with her sister, but she just couldn't help it: When they were little, just after the accident, there has been a time when Elsa shut her out of her life for two years, the worst two years of both their lives. Elsa moved into her own bedroom and sent her sister away everytime she knocked on her door. At that time, Anna didn't remember about the accident or about Elsa's magic, since the trolls who cured her removed all her memories of magic. Elsa was just trying to protect her, but one day she got tired of being alone, and went to Anna in tears, telling her everything. Anna hugged her, and for the first time since forever, Elsa could feel she could control her magic, and their parents allowed them to share the same room again. From that moment, Anna developed clingy toward her sister, scared that she may lose her again.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. Princess Elsa, I've been told about your beauty, but the stories don't make justice to the beautiful creature standing in front of me now" Elsa's face became red.

"T-thank you…" She managed to say, emabarassed. Hans outstretched his hand to Elsa.

"May I have this dance, Princess?"

Elsa unconsciously stepped back a little.

"I-I.. uh…" She mumbled. Behind the Prince, the King and Queen were gesturing her to accept, but she felt uneasy at the thought of dancing with a stranger.

"I hope you don't mind if I stole your sister for a while." Hans said to Anna, and fluttered an eyelid. Anna wanted to puch him in the face, but said nothing and just gave him an 'I don't like you' glare.

"Okay…" Elsa reluctantly agreed and took his hand, as Anna let go of her arm equally reluctantly.

Seeing the couple dancing delighted the King and Queen, they stood there watching, proud to have found their daughter a worthy consort. Anna on the other hand, was annoyed. She knew her sister had to spent the whole evening with Hans, they needed to get acquainted, but she knew how just uncomfortable Elsa was with strangers. Anna wanted to stay by her side, to help her, but she knew her parents wouldn't have allowed that. The 'lovebirds' needed to be left alone. _As if._ Anna thought.

"Wait, how many brothers you said you have?" Elsa asked, astonished. They were sitting on the balcony, the soft music still hearable from the ballroom.

"Twelve older brothers. Two of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for two years. "He said.

"Oh… and did they ever told you why?" Elsa asked her voice weaker.

"Well, there wasn't an actual reason, that's just what brothers do"

"Oh…" Elsa lowered her head, remembering the years when she had to shut Anna out. The two years she spent without her were the more painful and loneliest of her life, and she still felt guilty, thinking that she inflicted the same pain to her little sister. She suddenly felt Hans clasping her hand, and raised her head to look at him.

"Did I said something that offended you, my Princess?" He asked, taking her hand in both his. Elsa didn't like the way he called her _my princess_. His tone had a certain something awfully phony when he called her that.

"N-no it just… what you said about your brothers, that they pretended you were invisible… Well… When I was little I did something similar to my sister, I still feel bad about it." She said, her voice shaky.

"You shouldn't worry too much, as you said, that happened when you were little. And from what I saw, you two seem really close." He tried to comfort her, but his observation only made Elsa feel worse. She was about to leave Arendelle with Jack forever, leaving Anna alone again. Her heart wrenched, but she couldn't stay and marry Hans. Something about him just didn't feel right. He was too kind, too perfect, calling her _'my princess' _like she was his

long-time girlfriend when in fact, they've only known each other for less than two hours.

"Yes, we are really close." She said, and a smile appeared on her face for the first time that evening.

Once they went back inside, they noticed the music were still playing but the guests were no more dancing. As they entered, people stared at them smiling. Elsa felt uneasy. She just wanted all of them to be gone, to throw off the gloves and play into the snow with her sister.

"Your parents told me you're a gifted singer." Hans told her, as the King and the Queen approacched them.

"Did they?" Elsa asked, surprised. Her parents shrugged apologetically.

"And I happen to be a very good pianist. What do you say if we entertain the guests with a little show?" He suggested, Elsa's eyes widened. That's what the piano was for.

"I never sang in front of an audience…" She tensed, hugging herself.

"You can decide the song." Elsa felt the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"I'm not singing." She said.

"C'mon dear, don't be shy!" Her mother ecouraged her.

"I don't want to sing in front of all these people." Elsa protested.

"Don't worry Elsa, you'll do great" Her father reassured her.

After another 5 minutes of insistence from her parents and Hans, Elsa half-heartedly accepted to sing. She was only sorry that Anna wasn't there, as her mother said, she was overwhelmed by sleep. She chose a song she always used to sing when Jack was away for his job. It was called _**Kiss me goodbye**_. Hans started playing the melody she knew so well, and in her mind it was like everyone in the room dissappeared. It was just like all the times when she was alone playing the piano and thinking about him. As she began to sing everyone in the room stood silent, completely enraptured by her melodious voice.

_**You say my love is all you need To see you through **_

_**But i know these words are not quite true**_

_**Here is the path you're looking for an open door**_

_**Lead into the world you long to explore**_

_**Go if you must move on alone**_

_**I'm gonna make it on my own**_

_**Kiss Me Goodbye**_

Elsa smiled widely while singing, because for the first time, those words didn't reflected her and Jack love story anymore. She never had to say goodbye were going to depart together, to explore the world together.

_**Love's memory**_

_**Follow your heart and find your destiny**_

_**Won't shed a tear for love's mortality**_

_**You put the dream In my reality**_

_**As times goes by i know you'll see this of me**_

_**I love you enough to let you go free**_

_**Go i will give you wings to fly**_

_**Cast all your fears into the sky**_

_**Kiss me goodbye**_

As she sang those words, Elsa found herself thinking about Anna. She was concerned of how her little sister would react when she told her the news and blamed herself because she was abandoning her again, but only now Elsa realized she didn't have to worry. Anna was her sister, she will be happy for her. Elsa knew she loved her and wanted her to be happily married with Jack, albeit far from her, rather than unhappy with Hans.

_**Love's mystery**_

_**All of my life I'll hold you close to me**_

_**Won't shed a tear for love's mortality**_

_**You put the dream in my reality**_

_**kIss me goodbye**_

_**Love's memory**_

_**You put the dream in my reality**_

She received an enthustiastic response from the public, but the thing that made her happier was that the party was finally over.

Elsa entered in her room exhausted, and with relief she finally took her gloves off and threw them across the room. She took off the loathed pink dress and put on her blue lace dress. She loved that dress so much, the way the open back let her fair and soft skin exposed was sensual and elegant at the same time. She looked at herself in the mirror, let her hair down and braided it in her usual side braid; she was finally ready to go. But first, she approcched her sister's bed, and kneeled down. Anna was fast asleep, she was a bit sorry to wake her up but she wanted, she needed, to kiss her goodnight. There wasn't much more nights left with her little sister.

"Anna! Anna! Wake up!" Elsa shake her sister shoulder gently, to wake her up. Anna opened one eyelid and stared at her for a few instants.

"Ngh…Elsa?" She mumbled, her voice drowsy.

"Hi Sleeping Beauty" Elsa smiled, caressing her hair. "I'm going to Jack, I just wanted to kiss you goodnight." Then she placed a kiss onto Anna's forehead.

"Goodnight Anna"

"…'night Elsa…Have fun…" She murmured, before falling again into morpheus arms.

"I will" She smirked, then created a staircase made of ice to sneak out from the window.

Jack was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was half past midnight and Elsa was nowhere to be seen. He was giving up on the hope to see her when he heard someone knocking at her door. He rushed to the door and as soon as he opened it, Elsa threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes! Yes! One hundred times yes!" She cried, holding him more tight.

"You're…You're coming with me then?" Jack said in a soft voice, both surprised and happy. Elsa pulled away from the embrace and looked into his eyes.

"Yes!" Then she lied her lips on his, kissing him with need. He picked her in his arms and laid her on his bed, then she turned her back to him so he could undo her braid.

"This dress looks marvelous on you. You're so beautiful, babe."

"Thank you!" Elsa giggled, then she moaned soflty as Jack began to place soft kisses on her neck, her shoulders and her back. "I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Jack" As she let herself drift into his arms, little did she know that it was the last night they ever spent beneath the same sky.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. And kind of rushed. Next chapters will be better :)**

**The song Elsa sang is _Kiss me Goodbye_ by Angela Aki**.


	3. Kiss Me Goodbye

**I wanted to write longer chapters from this one on but then I decided I liked this chapter just the way it was without making in longer. And I just finished my theater course so I'll have more time to write and I'll update faster :) I recommend you read this chapter listening to the Istrumental version of _Kiss Me Goodbye_ by Angela Aki. Just write "Kiss me goodbye istrumental" on youtube, it should be the first result (I could copy and paste the link but last time I did it in the previous chapter it didn't go well, I'm still not used to HTML ^^") **

**Also, I wanted to thank all the people who are following this story, the ones who favorited, and the ones who reviewed. Thanks you all guys, I'll do my best not to dissapoint you in the next chapters :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Long Live the Evil Ice Queen**

**Chapter 3: Kiss Me Goodbye**

At the first rays of the dawn's sun, Elsa hurried back to the castle before someone could notice her absence.

Now she was staring at the dock from the library's window, she watched carefully Jack's ship departing to Corona and never looked away until it became just a tiny spot. Even when the ship dissappeared over the horizon she didn't stop staring for at least ten minutes. Elsa sighed heavily, getting away from the window. She needed to tell Anna about their plans of running away, she couldn't wait anymore. But how?

"Get it together!" She told herself while walking the corridor to her and Anna's room.

_How hard can this be? _She thought as she approacched her bedroom's door.

_Just go inside and tell her! _Elsa placed her hand on the doorknob and just when she was about to enter, her resolve drastically dropped.

_What if she'll hate me? I'm going to abandon her! I'm a terrible sister! _These thoughts flurried through her mind, then she noticed the doorknob was completely frozen and she quickly recoiled her hand.

"Damn it!" She mumbled, and started pacing back and forth.

_Get a grip of yourself, girl! _She mentally told herself, and before she knew it she started walking without knowing where she was going. Her legs led her to the Music Room, and there she was, playing the piano and singing. Music was one of the few things which could calm her when she was nervous.

_**Kiss me goodbye**_

_**Love's memory**_

_**All of my life I'll hold you close to me**_

_**Won't shed a tear for love's mortality**_

_**You put the dream in my reality**_

She sang for an undefined amount of time, it could have been hours just like it could have been minutes, she didn't know. Everytime she finished the song, she started playing it again, over and over. Until the sound of someone knocking distracted her.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Three knocks, quick and vibrant. "Isn't it a bit early for _**Kiss Me Goodbye**_? Jack came back just yesterday." Anna was standing at the door, which was left open by Elsa, still in her nightgown and with all her hair ruffled.

"A-Anna… He left again this morning." Elsa said.

"What?!" Anna exclaimed, sitting near her sister.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Elsa! That's why the doorknob was frozen…" She guessed.

"No…It's not for that…" Elsa said, looking down, trying to find the right words to tell her.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, puzzled. Elsa took a deep breath, and then with resolution she stated:

"Anna, I need to tell you something." Her tone was so serious that it startled Anna.

"Elsa, you're not pregnant, are you?!" She asked, with shock in her eyes.

"What? No! No, no, no, no, no!" Her question caught Elsa by surprise, and she responded with her tone a bit too loud than intended. Then she got up, opened the door and looked around to make sure nobody was listening. She closed it again and looked straight into Anna's eyes.

"I'm not pregnant!" She whispered.

"What's going on then?" Anna asked, approaching her. She could sense her sister anxiousness, not only because the temperature dropped, she could see it in her eyes. Elsa looked out the door once again.

"Elsa don't worry, nobody's listening. Mom and Dad are still sleeping and the domestics are busy elsewhere." Anna said.

"Are you sure…?" Elsa asked, apprehensively.

"Yeah, c'mon what do you have to tell me?" She asked, half curious and half worried. Elsa took both her hand in hers.

"Anna… I think it's better if we sit down…" Now Anna was completely worried, thousand thoughts flurries her mind as she followed her sister to the nearest chairs. As they sat down, Elsa noticed her sister's expression was scared stiff

"Elsa, you're scaring me." Anna managed to say.

"Oh, don't say that… Telling you what I have to tell you is hard enough..." She looked at her hands, which were still holding Anna's, and rubbed her sister's hands with her thumbs.

"Now you're scaring me even more!"

Elsa took a deep breath.

"It's about me and Jack. We're going to run off. To Corona. That's why he departed, he has to settle there, and then he'll come back to get me and take me with him." She said in one breath. Anna didn't say anything, she just stood there, petrified.

"Anna please say something!" Elsa said, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

"You're… you're leaving? When?" She asked in a feeble voice.

"In two weeks."

"Oh…" Anna looked down, she felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes, and she didn't want to cry.

"Do you… have to go?" She raised her hand to look into Elsa's eyes, she couldn't stop a tear from rolling down her cheek. It pained Elsa so much to see her like this. "Oh, Anna…" Elsa said with a broken voice, she felt like she was about to cry too. "Please don't cry… Don't you see? I can't stay here and marry a man I don't love. I just can't." She caressed Anna's cheek, drying her tears.

"Are you going to be happy?" Elsa wasn't expecting such question. Of course she was going to be happy.

"Yes…Yes of course! I love him, and he loves me, of course I'm going to be happy!" Elsa said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then I'm happy for you" Anna smiled at her, despite the tears were still falling from her eyes. Elsa smiled back, happy and reassured.

"Oh thank you!" Elsa pulled her little sister into the tightest, biggest hug she ever gave her. "You have no idea how relieved I am! I thought you were going to be angry, I thought you were going to hate me!" At this point, she couldn't hold herself back anymore, she started crying too.

"Stupid. No way I'm going to hate you. Never. God, I'm going to miss you, you and your silliness." Anna said, both pissed and sad. Elsa giggle at her statement, she was the only one who could both insult her and show her love for her in only one sentence.

"I'm going to miss you too, I love you so much sis!" She was going to miss her so much. Her clumsiness, her optimism, even the times when she annoyed her and their fights. She was going to miss everything.

"I love you too… And I just can't imagine my life without you!" Anna started sobbing heavily, holding her even tighter. Elsa started stroking her back gently.

"Hey, don't worry… I will always be with you, even if we're apart. We will always be sisters." She reassured her.

"Yeah we'll be sisters forever. Can we just…stay like this a little longer? You know, we have just two weeks left under the same roof…"

"Sure…I have no intentions of letting go."

They cried and cuddled in each other arms for an endless time, neither of them had the slightest idea that their closeness was about to end.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


	4. Something unexpected

**Sorry for the wait, I'll try to post the next chapter sooner **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Long Live the Evil Snow Queen**

**Chapter 4: Something unexpected**

One week later, Jack was walking into the streets of the sunny Kingdom of Corona with his childhood friend, a boy named Roland.

"It's incredible! You're getting married! Who would have guessed!" Roland exclaimed, elated. He didn't see his friend Jack for so long and now here he was, finally sorting himself out.

"Well, I haven't proposed to her yet." Jack said although it was implied, since they decided to start a family together.

"If she willingly accepted to run away from her home to follow you here, why on earth wouldn't she accept to marry you? Talking about her, you haven't told me her name yet."

"Elsa" Jack's lips curled into a little smile

"Elsa…" Roland repeated her name to himself, trying to remember where he heard it before.

"Elsa! Like the Princess of Arendelle!" He exclaimed with glee, as realization finally hit him.

"She _is_ the Princess of Arendelle." Jack said, in a natural tone.

"Haha, sure." Roland laughed, and then looked at him but when he did, he realized he wasn't kidding. His expression was totally unperturbed.

"You're not telling me she's the Princess, are you?" Roland said in a half sarcastic and half worried tone.

"Well…Uh…"

"Wait…SHE'S THE PR-!" Jack covered his mouth with his hand before he could say more.

"Shhh! Don't talk out loud!"

"Are you gone NUTS mate?! She's a Princess! If they discover you, they'll want your head!" He said, with his tone lowered but still with shock in his voice.

"Do not worry for me! As long as I'm with Elsa, nothing will happen to me." Jack assured him.

"Nothing will happen to you as long as you stay away from her!" Roland rectified, convinced of what he was saying was right, but Jack was pretty convinced of his own ideas too.

"You're right, if they discover us, they'll probably want me dead. But as long as I'm with Elsa, I have nothing to worry about." Roland looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"You see, Elsa is no ordinary girl. Nobody knows about this except me and her family, so you have to keep it a secret, can you?" He lowered his tone a bit.

"Of course. What is it?" Roland asked.

"Elsa can use magic" Jack whispered, so only him could hear.

"Do you mean she's like… some kind of witch? Those ones who make potion and use magic spells?" Roland was at a complete loss. First Jack told him he was going to marry Princess Elsa of Arendelle, now he told him she was a sorceress. It was hard to swallow all at once.

"What? No! She's not like that!" Jack exclaimed "Elsa was born with a special power. She can control ice and snow."

He explained, proudness in his voice. Many people would have saw Elsa's powers as something wicked, but he saw them exactly as what they were: an ability that made her the special girl she was.

"Ice and snow? Wow, that sounds cool!" Roland exclaimed. They rarely, in fact never, had snow in Corona so he was curious of how it would be like to have the Kingdom covered in snow.

"Yeah, she is…" Jack said with a dreamy far-off look. He wondered what Elsa was doing in that moment.

* * *

"Gosh Anna, you and I have been sharing the same room for 14 years and I still don't understand how you can make your hair like this in just one night." Elsa was brushing Anna's hair, trying to extricate the tangled mess they became.

"That's not my fault! I just wake up with it like thi- ouch! OUCH!" Anna cried as he felt her hair being pulled. The brush got stuck into it.

"Oops, sorry! It just… has so many tangles!" She tried to get the brush out of her hair.

"Tell me about that! Ouch!" She yelped once again.

"Sorry again…" Elsa apologized, trying to suppress a giggle.

About ten minutes later, she was able to untangle Anna's hair and interlace them into two braids.

"Here you go Anna."

"Thank you sis!"

"You're welcome."

"So what are we going to do today?"

"I'm sorry Anna, I don't know if I have much time today."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"You know that Prince Hans is coming today to help with the preparations for the wedding, and I'll be probably stuck with him all day long." She said, annoyed.

"But that's not fair! I have less than a week left to spend with you and now that cheap Prince Charming is stealing our time!" Anna exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hey, it's okay. We can still have breakfast together." Elsa said taking her hand.

"Alright, let's go then!" Anna pulled Elsa out of their room and ran through the corridor, dragging her along. But Elsa couldn't keep up with her.

"Anna wait, slow down…" She suddenly felt all her energy leaving her body, and her vision became blurry. She passed out and her body fell loudly on the floor.

"Elsa!" Anna cried and kneeled beside her, taking her in her arms.

"Elsa, Elsa wake up!" She shook her gently, but Elsa didn't even stirred.

"MOM! DAD!" She started sobbing and crying while hugging her sister. After a few minutes that seemed an eternity to her, their parents arrived, shocked to find her eldest daughter unconscious in her sisters' arms.

"Anna what happened to her?!" The king asked, alarmed.

"I-I don't know! S-she just fainted all of a sudden!" Anna managed to say between her sobs. The King and the Queen kneeled beside her. "Elsa sweetheart, can you hear us?" Her mother stroke her cheek gently. Elsa slowly started to regain consciousness. "Mom…? Dad…? Anna…?" She mumbled, weakly. Her Dad picked her up and carried her to her room. "Anna, go fetch Runa" He said, lying Elsa on her bed. Runa was a blonde plump woman in her middle age, Anna and Elsa's pediatrician since they were children and she was also specialized in midwifery.

She visited Elsa while her parents and her sister waited outside the room.

"It's okay, she only had a sudden drop of the sugar blood, nothing to worry about." Runa declared, exiting the room.

"Thank goodness!" The Queen said, as all the three of them sighed in relief.

"But I suggest you give her a break for today, so she can rest." Runa said. The King and the Queen turned back to their duties, but Anna seemed to have no intentions of leaving.

"Can I see her now?"

"Did Elsa have breakfast?"

"No, we were going to, when she collapsed…" Anna said, looking down with a sad expression. It wasn't like her at all, Runa never saw her so distressed.

"Then why don't you go to the kitchen and ask Gerda to prepare a hearty breakfast for both of you? So you can eat in her room, I'm sure it'll help her feel better." Runa said, Anna thought it was a wonderful idea and ran to the kitchen. Now that Anna too was out of the way, Runa entered the room, she needed to talk to Elsa alone.

"Runa? What's wrong with me?" Elsa asked in a feeble voice. "I need to ask you some questions first. And I couldn't with your parents and sister listening outside the door."

"Is it that serious?"

"Well, in a way, it is. Elsa, when was your last period?"

"Uh…my period… I don't remember… One, two months ago?" She wondered, rubbing her forehead. She completely forgot about it with all the things she had to worry about lately. But why was Runa even asking her that?

"Exactly what I thought." Runa said, more to herself than to Elsa. She noticed some changes in her lately.

"What?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Those pinky cheeks, those round shapes, and now the fainting and the missed periods… the symptoms are unmistakable." She stated.

"What are you talking about?! Just tell me what's wrong with me!" Elsa was starting to lose her patience. Was she ill or what?

"You're expecting a baby, Elsa." The words echoed in the room and inside Elsa's mind, a few endless instants passed before she was able to speak.

"Am I… expecting a baby?" A hundred of emotions flurries through her; disbelief, surprise, happiness, fear…

Runa sat on the bed near her, and took her hand.

"Elsa, I've seen you and Anna grow up and you know you're like daughters to me, so I'm not going to ask you who's the father, I'm not going to ask you anything… But I just want to give you an advice; you should anticipate your wedding before your parents or worse your future husband finds out about this"

_Oh, if only you knew. _Elsa thought. But she couldn't tell her, Anna was the only one she trusted with this secret.

"Don't worry for me Runa. I've got everything under control."

* * *

45 minutes later, Anna brought their breakfast in Elsa's rooms. Elsa was surprised to see her enter with a tray.

"Wow, I'm surprised you could make all the way here without dropping it." Elsa teased her.

"Well, I guess I'm getting better at this! And to be honest, it took me 20 minutes to get here…" Anna admitted while she walked cautiously toward the bed and placed the tray on the bedside table even more cautiously.

"Why didn't you ask Gerda to bring the tray?" Elsa asked.

"I wanted to do something for you. I felt so powerless when you passed out." Anna said, sitting on the bed near her sister.

"Oh Anna… It's okay. You see, I'm fine now." Elsa tried to cheer her up.

"But I was scared! I was so scared that if I had your powers Arendelle would be covered up in snow by now."

Elsa chuckled, and Anna was happy that at least she was able to make her smile.

"Don't be. I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. You heard Runa, I just had a drop of the sugar blood." Elsa said. She wasn't ready to tell her about the baby, not yet. She still had to process the news herself.

"Don't worry about it anymore, Anna." She said, pulling her into a hug.

"And you don't scare me like that anymore." Anna claimed, snuggling into the hug.

"I will try" Elsa chuckled, pulling away from the hug.

"And now let's eat, I'm starving!"

The breakfast Gerda prepared for them was very generous; stuffed French toasts, milk and chocolate biscuits, the sisters' favorites.

"So Runa said you have to stay aaaall day long in the bed?" Anna asked, while stuffing some biscuits in her mouth. She didn't eat really gracefully like a Princess should, unlike her sister Elsa who acted all regally and lady-like, even in bed she kept her back straight and rigid.

"Yeah, she said that even though I'm okay now, I should take it easy for today."

"So booooring!" She lamented.

"It's almost like you're the one who's stuck in bed." Elsa said calmly, taking a sip of her milk.

"Yeah but if you're stuck in bed I'm stuck here with you!"

"Well, sorry Miss Anna if I'm not a very good company, but if I recall correctly you're the one who were complaining about the fact that we couldn't spent the day together, just an hour ago." She teased her.

"Hey, I didn't think about that! Now you won't be stuck with that annoying Prince anymore!" Anna realized, suddenly and didn't bother to hide her glee.

"So should I be grateful that I passed out?" Elsa asked, raising her eyebrows.

"This is karma, sister!" Anna exclaimed and they both laughed.

"Seriously though, what are we gonna do?" Anna wondered, rubbing her chin.

"Mh… I have an idea. Do you remember that book we received for Christmas but never had the chance to read? The one with all those fairytales?"

"Oh yeah! What was it called? _Once Upon a Time_ I think!"

"That one exactly! I wanted to read it with you before leaving."

"I'm going to the library to fetch it!" Anna exclaimed, rushing out of the room. Elsa giggled softly, taking another sip of milk.

* * *

Anna left the library with the book she was looking for in her hands. She was so excited she was able to find it that she didn't pay much attention to where she was going. It was strange, Anna herself couldn't explain why she was so excited to read a fairytales book at her age, there just was something magical about that book that she almost felt it was a treasure chest she was holding in her hands. Absorbed in these thoughts, she didn't look where she was going, and she inevitably clashed into someone, falling onto her butt.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" She said to whoever was in front of her.

"Are you hurt?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hans?" Anna asked, more to herself, surprised. She knew he was coming but she didn't expected to find him in front of her all of a sudden. Hans offered her his hand and helped her get up on her feet again.

"Thanks. I'm okay. But when did you arrived?" She was irritated by his mere presence.

"I just got here." He bent down to collect the book from the floor. _Once Upon a Time. A fairytale book? She's fourteen and still reads this kind of books?_ He thought. But of course he didn't dare to speak his thoughts, if he wanted to win Elsa's heart, he had to win Anna first.

"And I'm assuming this is yours?" He asked and handed her the book.

"Yes, it is." Anna said, taking it and holding it to her chest.

"I heard that Elsa is unwell. How unfortunate." Anna was tempted to tell him that Elsa was okay, but if she did he was probably gonna ask if he could see her so she set the idea aside.

"Yes, it's really unfortunate. Sorry, I better go now." She ran to her room, leaving Hans speechless.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :) And please tell me if there's any grammatical error, english is not my mother tongue ^^"**


End file.
